Painful Memories
by Karasu Koneko
Summary: Sano has to live with the painful memories of his past. His everyday life doesn't give him a chance to forget either. Will he be able to forget while being seduced by all the women?


** Um... I got inspired to do this after reading the second volume of the Kenshin manga. It made me feel so bad for Sano. And while I was thinking, this popped into my head. I don't know how long this is going to end up. But, I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Oh, and I'm going to use the English way of saying there names, because a lot of people haven't read the manga. For those of you who haven't, let me tell you what happened that inspired this. Captain (or was it Commander? I'm too lazy to go check) Sagara was beheaded in the manga. So, yeah. **  
  
Every time I close my eyes, I see his head on that pedestal. Every time I get in a fight with someone who's "fighting for their country", I see it. No matter what I do, that memory just won't go away. I wish it would. I'm going to end up doing something stupid if it doesn't.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara!!!" that was Kaoru. Figures she'd say the one word to make this worse. "If you don't pay me back, I'm going to have Kenshin beat it out of you!!" I chuckled at that. The only reason Kenshin would "beat it out of me" would be to get Kaoru off his back. She can be one scary lady when she's mad. I could see Yahiko smirking at me from his "hiding place" from behind the door. I picked up the nearest object and threw it at him. As usual, my aim was perfect. Kaoru gave a small gasp of surprise as Yahiko fell over, his hands clutched to the top of his head. "What the hell did you do that for?!?!" he screamed at me. I laughed, which seemed to only make him more irritated.  
  
"You were spying" I replied and got up from my lounging position on the floor. Yahiko skittered off. I turned to Kaoru. "So, whatdja do to need the money so bad?" I smirked at her. She just got angrier. "I need the money because you keep mooching stuff from us!!!" she shouted at me as she backed me into the wall. Seeing that I was trapped, I agreed to go make some money to pay her back. I shook my head to rid myself of thoughts of the past as I walked down the street, looking for anywhere that had a job opening.  
  
As I reached the entrance to the bar, three drunks stumbled out, shouting at the people tossing them out about freedom of speech and all that crap. "Freedom of speech doesn't count for anything if you're going to harass our women!!" the people shouted at the drunks. I whistled innocently as I "accidentally" tripped the drunks. "Hey! You can't do that to us!!" they shouted at me from the ground. I chuckled and kicked the three lowlifes down the street. When I was done having fun, I walked into the bar to ask if they had any jobs that needed doing. Of course, it took some persuasion. But in the end, I got a job with decent pay.  
  
Towards the end of the day, that psycho woman Megumi came in. "Oh, hello Sano. I didn't expect you to be here!" she said in mock surprise. I chuckled and finished pouring the cup of sake I had been serving when she walked in. She walked over to the counter and leaned forward in a pathetic attempt to seduce me. Meaning she was showing off her tits. Let's just say I was distracted for a few seconds. When I regained my wits, I glared sternly at her. "What do you want woman?" I asked, amused by her "disgusted" expression. "Nothing at all. I just came in for a drink." She smiled innocently. I raised my eyebrow and took a look out the door. At the moment, there weren't any thugs busting in to grab her. I thought I'd give it a while before I tried to find out what it was she wanted. I looked back down at Megumi, who was looking up at me through her lashes. "So, I hear you're paying back that pathetic girl for what she says you 'mooched' from her" she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know why you're even bothering. You could have come to me for the money. For a small fee of course" she smirked at me. If my eyebrows weren't connected to my face, they would've gone through the ceiling. She ran a finger along my chest. "Why don't you come by my place after you're done here?" she said as seductively as she could before walking out. I stared after her for a few minutes before the customer's nagging got to me.  
  
** Well, what do you think? Uhm, I don't know if I'll be working on this regularly, so don't expect an update anytime soon. Give me some positive feed back. Meaning point out what I need to work on, not the fact that you think I suck. Thanks. ** 


End file.
